


Locker Room Mishap

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the guy who knew Derek as Miguel, Stiles’ cousin. Fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Derek goes to pick up Isaac after lacrosse practice but he's already left with Scott. Instead he finds stiles alone in the locker rooms...Enter Danny and stiles has to awkwardly explain that Derek is in fact NOT his cousin Miguel (by liferuining-fandoms)

When Isaac’s father had been killed by the Kanima Derek had asked to be Isaac’s legal guardian, but even though he was exonerated from the charges of murder, he was turned down. Derek was furious and found himself at the Stillinski household, pinning Stiles up his bedroom wall and ranting to Stiles about what had happened and how it was all Stiles’ fault. Once Derek had calmed down Stiles promised to help him and now a year later, with the help of Stiles, Derek was now Isaac’s legal guardian.

 

Derek moved in with Isaac and now Derek had a house. Not only did he have a house, he had a family and surprisingly, a boyfriend. After striking a deal with the Argent’s, Derek’s pack was safe and it had been three weeks since the alpha’s left. Everything was settling down and now Derek had more time to bond with his pack. It seemed every day after school the Lahey/Hale residence was filled with teenagers until the late hours of the night. Derek didn’t mind though, it felt good to be surrounded with people who finally trusted him. It felt nice to have Stiles around too, the boy who allowed Derek to know what it’s like to really be in love, and to be loved _back_ , back being the most important.

 

So now Derek had a life full of people and new memories and he was currently driving towards Beacon Hills High School to pick Isaac up from his lacrosse practice. When he parked and got out he noticed that Stiles jeep was gone, meaning Stiles was gone. Derek shook the disappointment from his stomach and made his way toward the locker room. He walked inside once the majority of the lacrosse team had left. It was quiet in the locker rooms and once he made his way to Isaac’s locker his phone beeped.

 

‘Gone to the animal clinic with Scott.’ It was a message from Isaac.

 

Derek almost sighed in frustration when he picked up a familiar scent. “Stiles?” He called out as he made his way toward Stiles’ locker.

 

“Derek?” Stiles frowned when he heard his name being called. The frown on his face disappeared when Derek rounded the corner; his frown was replaced with a warm smile and the familiar increase in his heart rate that Derek loved. “What are you doing in here?” Stiles asked as he grabbed his shirt from his locker.

 

That was when Derek noticed Stiles was in nothing but his underwear, his body still damp from his shower, his hair pressed flat against his head from where the water weighed it down. Derek’s eyes took in the sight of the underage – _underage_ – teenager. Derek knew Stiles packed some muscle, he felt it when Stiles was pressed against him during the nights when Stiles would stay over, but now Derek could see it, could see the contours and ridges of muscle, his pale skin dotted with moles and Derek had the urge to map out Stiles body with his tongue.

 

Derek suddenly lost control and was now pressing Stiles against the locker and himself, the shirt Stiles was holding crumpled to the ground. “ _Woah Derek!_ ” Stiles gasped when he felt Derek’s tongue on his neck. “Oh my god.” Stiles whimpered when Derek nipped his collar bone, his tongue running over the soft skin and lapping up the condensation that coated Stiles’ body. “What happened to me being underage?” Stiles joked when he felt Derek’s lips move further down his body.

 

“I’m kissing you, not fucking you.” Derek replied gruffly, a smirk coming onto his face when he heard Stiles groan. “Though if you carry on with those noises I might not be able to control myself and I’ll have you up these lockers.” Derek breathed, earning another groan from Stiles.

 

“ _Fuck_ , you and your dirty mouth.” Stiles all but whined.

 

“Do you want to Stiles?” Derek asked, licking up Stiles’ sternum before he righted himself and looked deep into Stiles’ eyes. “Do you want to fuck me and my dirty mouth?” Derek asked a glint in his eye as he watched Stiles run his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

“Erm, Stiles?” Derek watched Stiles mouth as it opened but snapped it shut when they both heard a different voice. Derek watched Stiles eyes snap to the guy who Derek had seen once before, the time when he holed himself up in Stiles’ bedroom.

 

“Oh fuck.” Stiles whined this time, as he watched the boy. “Hey Danny, what’s up?” Stiles asked casually as he pushed Derek away slightly. Hurt surged through Derek when Stiles pushed him away but he soon realised why he did it. This was the guy who knew Derek as Miguel, Stiles’ cousin. _Fuck!_

 

“Isn’t he your cousin?” Danny asked, his eyes moving from Miguel to Stiles, and then his eyes dropped down to see Stiles’ very prominent erection. Derek growled lowly at that but Stiles quickly grabbed his towel off the bench, wrapping himself up so his erection was barely noticeable.

 

“Ahh, I can see why you think he’s my cousin.” Stiles drawled. “But he’s not. He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Your boyfriend?” Danny cocked an eyebrow up at that, and from what Stiles was teaching Derek – which Derek thought was completely useless – that was an eyebrow raise meaning curiosity.

 

“Yeah, well you see Danny. Derek was undergoing charges for murder -”

 

“Which you got me done for,” Derek added.

 

“- Which I got him done for,” Stiles added with a roll of his eyes.

 

“And I was exonerated from them because I didn’t kill anyone. You were just an idiot.” Derek added again. This time Stiles looked at him with a look that Derek knew well – his _seriously dude, shut up_ look.

 

Derek just shrugged and Stiles turned back to Danny, who was looking at them in amusement. “Which he was exonerated for,” Stiles sighed. “Anyway, this is Derek Hale, not Miguel.” Stiles finished.

 

Danny nodded before he grinned. “I owe Jackson fifty bucks.”

 

“What?” Stiles frowned.

 

“Jackson bet me fifty bucks that you were into dudes.” Danny elaborated.

 

Stiles nodded before he frowned and stepped closer to Danny. “Wait, you didn’t think I was gay? I could be gay. I am gay!” Stiles exclaimed. “Well I like girls too, but still. I’m dating a dude. I’m dating a really hot dude. How could you not think I was gay Danny? Aren’t you meant to have like a gaydar or something?”

 

Danny just looked amused at Stiles rambling whilst Derek really wanted to shut him up. “I do, I mean I know Isaac’s gay.” Danny admitted. “But you don’t really dress like-”

 

“Seriously, that’s the second time that’s been pointed out.” Stiles groaned. “What is wrong with the way I dress?”

 

“Anyway, I’m going to go and leave you two to- carry on.” Danny spoke, smirking at both Stiles and Derek before he left.

 

“What is wrong with the way I dress?” Stiles mumbled to himself before his head snapped to Derek. “Wait, Isaac’s gay?” Stiles asked incredulously.

 

“I don’t know.” Derek admitted. “Anyway, get dressed so I can drive us home. Everyone is probably already there, wrecking the place.” Derek sighed as he made his way out of the locker rooms.

 

“Yes, by the way!” Stiles called out when Derek had reached the door to the locker rooms. “I would very much like to fuck you and your dirty mouth!” He added and Derek couldn’t help but grin as he left the locker room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kayley has a Tumblr where she accepts prompts :) http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com  
> Kayley also has a Twitter if you care: https://twitter.com/Forever_Sterek


End file.
